narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Countdown: Clash of the Aces
Otosaka sat in the many chairs that were set up in the training area. He stared out the window, waiting for the assembly that ends the Fall Term to start. A teacher began ranting about the Festas. It's finally here, eh? he thought. The teacher announced, "I am proud to announce that one of my students is participating in the Lindwurm Festa!" A collective gasp arose as people began whispering, "Who is it?" Clearing his throat, the teacher declared, "Otosaka Uchiha-kun!" Standing up, he replied, "Yes, sir! Present!" The teacher said, "Please applaud for Otosaka-kun. He is participating in the Lindwurm!" Students began whispering excitedly, such as, "No way, the Student Council President is participating?! We're gonna win for sure!" "Not to say, that he's our school's Rank #8!" "A Page One!". While all this whispering happened, Otosaka had walked to the podium and spoke into the microphone, "I am proud to represent Saint Sebastian's Academy of Archery in this year's Lindwurm Festa!" Applause exploded for ten minutes as Otosaka herded himself off the stage. The teacher grabbed their attention again. "I also have another announcement! We will have another student participating!" Whispers erupted again, "A second one?" "Who is it?" "Is it another Page One?". "Seidenki Waka-san!" A beautiful girl stood up a few rows in front of Otosaka. A second one? I don't really know her... he thought. Screams exploded through the air as people shouted, "WHAT?! Rank #2 is participating?!" "That's it, man! The Festa is ours!" Seidenki walked to the stage as Otosaka was lost in thought. She arrived on stage with a gloomy expression on her face. "She doesn't seem all that glad to me though..." one of the other students said. I wonder if he'll also be there... but even if he is, I wonder if I'll be able to bring him back with me... Seidenki thought. "Seidenki is something troubling you?" the teacher asked. Her face then turned cold and for few minutes it was quiet, and to honest the other students were a bit frightened. She then looked at them with a dark expression, pointed her thumb towards her throat and made a slitting noise. The students then began to panic until she said "Just kidding" in an angelic voice. The students then dropped to the ground with relief. "Just don't leave us hanging like that at the Festas, okay?" the teacher said and Seidenki answered by raising her thumb in approval. She then walked down stage and looked at the crowd waving her hand, out of the crowd she noticed someone she had never seen before. She then walked up to him and stared him in the face. "My name's Seidenki Waka, what's your name?" Still lost in thought, Otosaka was taken aback when the girl walked up to him and asked him a question. People began whispering again, "Oh crap, are we seeing what we think we're seeing?" "Yeah, there's no mistaking it! A battle for supremacy before the Festas!" Otosaka thought, Hmm... Interesting. Should I give them what they want? He said, holding out his hand, "Hey, I'm Otosaka Uchiha. Nice to meet you! And from what I've... heard, I see that you're Saint Michael's Rank #2. How about a duel, Lady of Obscurity?" "Huh me? But...wait..." Seidenki pondered. She then thought long and hard before realising that he was the Queen's son. This could be great training for me after all my brother is also a Student Council President so if I can beat this guy I can... "I accept your challenge!" Seidenki said obviously excited. "Clear the room! This might just get messy..." one of the teachers said in a worried tone. Once all the students were out, she took off her pink jersey, revealing bandages wrapped around her shoulder down to her wrist. She gave the jersey to one of the teachers to hold for safety. Once that was out of the way she began undoing the bandages and started to talk. "You know the reason I joined this school was to bring my brother back to Konoha even if i have to drag him. So this is the perfect setting to see how much I've grown... " Silence filled the room for what felt like forever she then began summoning shuriken and throwing them towards the young man. I've got this in the bag, Seidenki proudly thought to herself. Otosaka dodged the shuriken by sliding to the right. "Well, from what you had just did, I assume you do not know how to have a duel." Otosaka tapped his badge that was on his shirt and announced, "I, Otosoka Uchiha, challenge you, Seidenki Waka to a duel!" Both Seidenki's and his badge glowed. He said, "All you need to say is: 'I, Seidenki Waka, accept the duel'. Winning a duel is decided by the destroying of one of our school badges." "What? Seriously...? I should've known they would take the fun out of battles too... sigh Fine then. I, Seidenki Waka, accept the duel." Seidenki said in an unenthusiastic voice. "I bet Rakurai doesn't have to go through this... " she mumbled. She then threw a couple of shuriken at Otosaka's feet forcing him to jump then from there aimed one at his leg hoping to immobilise him. Otosaka thought, Well, she seems serious about injuring me even though she only needs to break my badge. He sighed and entered Clairvoyance Sage Mode, using his Truthseeker Orbs to block the shuriken. Otosaka declared, "My turn!" He quickly weaved the signs for Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu and while he was doing that, he formed a Truthseeker Orb into a violin. He unleashed the storm of flames and began playing the violin, initiating the genjutsu Arc Symphony. The fire technique was a distraction for Otosaka to use Arc Symphony. He knew that if Seidenki heard the violin notes, she would be trapped in his genjutsu and he would win. Why is he playing music at time like this? she wondered but didn't pay attention to it and began evading multiple fire balls. She then vanished in an instant and appeared behind him and used the Manipulated Shuriken Technique using the shuriken to tie him up, stopping him from playing his violin however this was not intentional. Once she did that she quickly launched a barrage of shuriken towards the male, hoping to immobilise him and cut his stupid badge in half. To be honest, she didn't really care as long as it makes her strong enough to defeat her brother. However, she knew that her brother would be more quicker than this and more resourceful. She wondered that even if she won here it doesn't necessarily mean she will win against him... The Otosaka who was wrapped disappeared in the way of a mirage. He had known that Seidenki would come for him that way so he had used Shamanic: Afterimage as a precaution. Otosaka then reappeared on the floor of the training area with his afterimages. Otosaka commended, "You're quite good, Seidenki. You deserve your Rank #2. Although, I will be taking that rank and this win!" Otosaka used his eye's ocular prowess to pull Seidenki to him and slashed at her badge. Although her badge had been cut in half meaning that she had lost, she continued her assault on Otosaka. "You think I care about some badge?! I'm gonna end this right here and now Otosaka!" she said, her face turning red with rage. The audience could not believe their eyes as the once-sweet Seidenki completely lost it. Seidenki then used the Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation to summon a Fūma Shuriken launching it towards him followed by at least thirty manipulated shuriken. Otosaka sighed again, Man, what a drag... She's dead set on killing me... Otosaka deflected all of the shuriken with his Truthseeker Orbs and shouted to the teachers, "I got this, Sensei! Just clear out the students!" The teachers attempted to herd out the students but most refused to move as they wanted to watch the duel. Otosaka sighed. Hey, at least now I have taken Seidenki's rank. He was proven both right and wrong when a screen of chakra appeared right next to him and announced, "Otosaka Uchiha has gained Rank #1! Seidenki Waka's standings has not been changed!" Otosaka cheered to himself, Wait, WHAT?! I thought I'd take Seidenki's rank not become Rank #1! But, oh well. Now... To deal with this hot chick. Otosaka created clones to distract Seidenki while he and his Truthseeker Orbs created an orchestra. I think I can power-up Arc Symphony if I use more instruments. Running chakra through his Truthseeker Orbs, a musical piece began to play and Otosaka waited for the sounds to reach the girl's ears. Seidenki was destroying Otosaka's clones with her manipulated shuriken. Suddenly, she heard music as if an orchestra was playing. She instantly felt herself falling under some kind of genjutsu. No, I can't let it end here! Not like this! but her thoughts were said in vain as she instantly fell to the ground. "Looks like she's out cold," one student said in an almost hilarious tone. However, the other students just shook their heads at him. One of the teachers appeared in front of Seidenki and carried her off. "You're in so much trouble, you know that right?" Otosaka sighed and used the Flying Raijin to teleport to Seidenki for he had marked her when he destroyed her badge. He told the teacher, "Don't worry, sensei! I'm not injured, am I? Anyway, let me take her." The teacher handed over Seidenki to Otosaka and he began to walk to the infirmary. About halfway there, he had a thought. Hey, now that I realize, this super hot girl is unconscious. Otosaka kissed Seidenki and thought, Wow, her lips are softer than I thought. He continued and realized that she was beginning to stir. Seidenki was trapped under the genjutsu which created a world where she keeps repeating a failed attempt at beating Rakurai. "Did you really think you could bring me back 'sis'?" the mirror Rakurai said mockingly, "You couldn't even save Father!" Mirror Rakuari began charging towards her. This shock caused her to moan in real life causing the boy holding her to become a bit nervous. Otosaka realized that he was still in Clairvoyance Sage Mode which means that his Truthseeker Orbs were still playing. He quickly exited the chakra mode, breaking the genjutsu. The girl snapped awake. "It isn't my fault Rakurai!" Seidenki said before snapping back into reality to see the boy carrying her. "What are you doing?" Seidenki questioned before jumping off him. I wonder what happened here exactly? She then looked around they weren't training area "What happened here exactly?" she questioned the boy looking a bit confused. Otosaka scratched his head and said, "I was going to carry you into the infirmary when I realized you were still under my genjutsu. I released it and you snapped awake. I guess I don't need to escort you there now? Well, see ya, Rank #4." He began to walk away. "Wait come back!" Seidenki yelled out loud bringing complete silence to the hallway. "You see... I wasn't angry at you it's just... well... my brother. He left Konoha a few years ago without mother's permission to come live here and... well since then things haven't been the same. So I came here to bring him back with me... to the village... to mother but he's too strong for me. He even became an ace student at his school, Lotus Taijutsu Academy, and I haven't been able to catch up with him. So I guess I took out my frustration on you," she said with a tint of sorrow in her words. "I actually like you, you're, well... pretty cute... so do you think we could go to the infirmary together?" Seidenki said, her face turning red. Stupid, why did I say that? Now he'll think that I'm just... weird. Being the pervert that he is, Otosaka jumped at this opportunity. He said, "I can sympathize with you. The reason why I awakened my Sharingan and Yochigan was because I wasn't allowed to go to the same school as my sister but then I realized that I could attend these Festas and beat my sister that way. But sure. I guess I'll walk with you to the infirmary." Otosaka extended his hand to Seidenki, implying that he wants to escort her. "Sure! Let's go!" Seidenki said enthusiastically, as she pulled at Otosaka's hand, leading him to the infirmary. Along the way to the infirmary, she and the boy were getting to know each other. They were starting to bond and Seidenki took advantage of this opportunity to ask the boy if they could meet after school for an outing. In other words a date. I hardly know this guy but I need something to get ''brother off my mind,'' she thought. This was the perfect chance to make a friend at her new school. Otosaka finally could take the weight of the Festas off his mind with his new... girlfriend. He knew they were coming in a few weeks but with his new friend, Otosaka can relax. The pressure of winning the Festas was weighing on his mind. He now knows that there is someone else under the exact same pressure as him. Upon arriving in the infirmary, they found that it was empty. Otosaka cracked the door open and pulled in Seidenki, plastering her against the wall. His right hand was on her waist while her left hand was on top of that one. His left hand was on top of her right hand above and to the left of her head. Leaning in, Otosaka kissed her, again feeling the softness of her wondrous lips.